What If
by moonlight ray
Summary: What if the Cards could somehow take human form? What if they decide to spend a day off like that? What if they played Truth or Dare while they were at it? Nothing good! "Don't say I didn't warn you..." -said Yue & Keroberos; Will the Cards listen to their guardians? Read on and find out!
1. The Sakura Cards' Day Off

What If

By magic of the moon

Chapter 1

The Sakura Cards' Day Off

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing these things. I seriously doubt that CLAMP even goes on this site, much less reads this story. But just to be safe, I don't own CCS. Happy?

[A/N: This is just a funny Sakura Card-oriented story (since this is after Sakura changes them all). They could cause enough trouble as Cards, but what if they looked human…? Read on and find out! A bit of violence, but no injuries. Rated K+. Enjoy, and please leave a review!]

Sakura woke up to a shadowed room. /Hoe? Why is it so…/ her thought was cut off when she realized just what was blocking the morning sunlight, streaming in from her open window. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE EE!"

"Calm down, Mistress. It's just us." a reassuring, somehow familiar, female voice said. Sakura paused and stared up at the source of the voice. It came from a tall, elegant woman with long, pale yellow locks and a flowing pale green dress.

"Who—who are you? And what are you all doing in my room!?" the young Card Mistress exclaimed. The people crowded in her room were all staring at her, as if expecting her suddenly remember something. When it was clear she had no idea what, a woman that looked a lot like the Flower Card spoke.

"Don't you recognize us, Sakura-sama?" she asked.

"Hoe?" the young girl blinked innocently in confusion at the honorific. Then again, didn't the other woman also refer to her as 'Mistress'? But, then that must mean…

"Flower-san?"

Flower nodded happily at the realization.

"B-but… how did you all get like this? And what about the rest of the Cards?"

"I sense Yue-sama coming. He senses us already. He'll explain things." A woman, with Sakura guessed was Dark because the Card kept its appearance, only with very slight changes, stated.

Sure enough, the moon angel came flying in through Sakura's window a few moments later, a disapproving look on his face. "I thought I told you no." he glared at the Cards under his jurisdiction.

"But Yue-sama, we promised to be good… And that happened so long ago," protested Mirror, a cute little girl with long green-tinged hair, jade green eyes and a matching kimono.

"The answer is still no, and I know that Keroberos will agree." Yue turned his glare onto the Cards under Kero's jurisdiction.

"You bet I will!" a loud Osaka accented-voice piped up from the bottom drawer or Sakura's desk. It opened and Kero came floating out, with as much seriousness as you could possibly muster on his stuffed toy-like face. "This time, I am _not _breaking up the fight."

A winged cocoon formed shortly after the statement, and in a brilliant flash of golden light, Kero stood before them in his celestial form. "Get back to your Book, all of you." he ordered.

"You can't make us; we only obey the Mistress." Fight, who looks exactly as her Card from only that her skin lost its usual blue tint, her eyes were azure, and her hair was black, stubbornly replied.

"Go or I'll shoot so many fireballs at all of you that you'd need a microscope to identify your own charred remains!" Kero shouted.

"Kero-sama, that won't be necessary. We're going." Light, who, like her sister, kept her Card appearance with only slight differences, said.

"No, we're not! If he shoots those fireballs, I'll just spray them." Watery, a tall woman with wavy blue hair that danced at her every movement like real water and a simple blue dress (for Water was a simple-going type) retorted.

"Then I guess you'd rather settle for my icicles, then?" Yue challenged, holding up his hand.

"I'll just burn them out of existence." Firey, a tall young man with red hair and orange clothes, answered.

"Don't make me sic Freeze on you. You do remember what happened last time with that, don't you? Or were you too numb to obtain the memory?" the moon guardian taunted, without any emotion in his voice, but the teasing words were the giveaway.

"Grrr…" Firey growled at the Judgment Angel. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Wait! What's going on!?" the young Card Mistress frantically called out.

"You have to send them back, Sakura-chan! Order them to return to their Card forms, now!" Kero told the confused girl.

"Why?" Sakura replied innocently, her green eyes wide.

"You don't want to know what'll probably happen if you don't." Yue replied.

"Please, somebody, tell me what's going on!" Sakura cried, getting the tiniest bit frustrated with her Cards and guardians. What was so bad about this situation?

"Go ahead, Yue, tell her. She'll see the point." Kero urged. Yue sighed, and began to explain.

"It was about eighty years ago, when Clow was still around…."

~FLASHBACK MODE~

Clow Reed sat in the main floor library, his guardians in huddled the corner of the room; Yue reading by the warm fireplace and Kero playing with loose strands of the angel's hair. He had just finished the Cards' and guardians' creations a month ago. How they had grown so fast. Now both had the appearance and minds of teenagers. Yet the Cards… they stayed the same, sleeping in their Card forms until they were asked for assistance.

Something suddenly hit the mage. What if he could give the Cards a bit a freedom as well? Offer them just a taste of life outside their usual routine? What if he could give them human forms…just for a day? What harm could come out of such a short period?

Though when the mage suggested the idea to his guardians, both shared a knowing look and shook their heads. "With all due respect, Master, but you must've gone mad if you think that's a good idea." the moon being stated.

"There's a lot of them, too. Fifty-two Cards can cause more trouble than imagined in twenty-four hours." Kero agreed. "Plus, how're you gonna give Cards like Create and Dash a human form?"

"And the Loop?" added Yue.

"The Jump?" Kero offered.

"The Illusion?"

"The Wave?"

"The Shield?"

"The Sword?"

"The –?"

"Alright, alright." Clow interrupted his guardians. "I get it. Just a small group, then. The most powerful of the pack. Time, Return, the Elementals, Light and Dark, Big and Little, Fight, Power, Mirror, Shadow, and Flower. Just fifteen, okay?"

"I still don't think it's a good idea." The guardians replied in union, gazing warily at their creator. They had a feeling this wouldn't turn out very well. Instinct or magical sense, they couldn't tell, but they somehow knew the result wouldn't be good.

"Well, at least you two are agreeing on something for once." The magician observed. "But come on, don't you think our dear Cards deserve a little bit of freedom as well?"

"Still a bad idea."

"It's just for a day. What harm could come out of it?" Clow tried to persuade his stubborn-as-ever creations.

"No."

"What if I gave you pudding, Kero?"

"NO."

"Let Arrow spend a day off as well, and set up an archery competition for you two, eh, Yue?"

"_NO!_"

"Come on, what will it take?"

"We said no!"

"What if I promised you anything in the world?"

"WHAT PART OF 'NO' AREN'T YOU GETTING HERE!?" the guardians cried out in exasperation.

"Ah, you're no fun. I'll alert you when I'm done with the spell."

"Well, if you're just going to do it anyways, why bother even asking our opinion?" Yue raised a slim sliver eyebrow at the mage.

"I thought you'd agree!"

"Hai, hai. But don't say we didn't warn you." Kero cocked his head at his brother, and both shared a nod. Then, the Clow guardians got up and headed for the door, to leave Clow to his spell.

* * *

About half an hour later, the magician sent his guardians the alert. Warily, Keroberos and Yue walked into the library to find fifteen Cards in human form. Time, an old man with a long white beard and navy blue robes, bowed to them. The creations bowed back to their fellow creation. Return, an elderly woman with long white hair, greeted them with, "Konnichiwa, Yue-sama, Kero-sama."

~IN THE NOW~

"Wait!" Sakura's voice cut through the memory playback.

Yue stopped, casting his Mistress an annoyed look. "Nani?"

"If Time-san and Return-san also have human forms, how come they're not here?"

"Well, they are the more mature of the pack and _tend to listen." _Yue glared icily at the human Cards.

"No, it's because they say they're 'too old' and they just can't be bothered anymore." Fight defended.

"Now if you're finished…"

"Fine."

~RETURN TO FLASHBACK MODE~

After they had greeted and been greeted by all the Cards, Yue and Kero led them to town. It was a fair distance from the Reed mansion, and the carriage was a bit cramped. Luckily, Clow had cast a spell that made it more spacious on the inside than it appeared.

Finally arriving at their destination, Yue and his counterpart dropped their Cards off and told them to behave. The Cards nodded impatiently, eager to get going on their first time in the village.

[A/N: And I'll leave it at that! I know, it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I don't wanna keep you waiting! I apologize for its lateness, but I've been busy with school and all that jazz you don't need to know. I hope you liked it, and if you did, please leave a review! Please review, onegai! Ja!]


	2. I Told You So

What If

By magic of the moon

Chapter 2

I Told You So…

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or else this story would on FictionPress, don't you think?

[A/N: I'm sorry for the looooong waiting period, minna-san! Schoolwork, and all that, you know? But that's no excuse. I'm back now, with a new chapter! Please, as always, review! Arigato gozaimasu!]

~STILL IN FLASHBACK MODE~

Now that the coach and their guardians were out of sight, the Cards decided it was time for some fun! "Hey, I'll race ya all to that post!" declared Fight.

"You're on!" replied Power. The rest of the Cards nodded, and in a flash, all of them had taken off. That is, except for old Time and Return. Their human bodies, both elderly citizens, couldn't run off as fast as the other Cards' young bodies could.

"I win!" shouted Windy.

"That wasn't fair; the wind was against me!" Power whined.

"Um, Power, she is the wind." Dark replied.

"Same difference!" Power pouted.

"Oh so dramatic, as always," remarked Light.

"I came in second!" Watery yelled.

"No, I did!" Firey argued.

"Actually, Firey, you came in third." Earthy clarified.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Cut it out, you two. You're supposed to set the example, remember?" Flower reassured the fighting Elementals, excluding Windy, who was giggling off to the side.

"What should we do next?" Mirror pondered.

"Rematch!" Watery declared.

"Count me out," Shadow mumbled.

"Yeah, you guys, let's go explore." suggested Big.

"Hai!" agreed Little, bouncing up and down.

The two sister Cards set off, dragging the still-arguing Elementals and relieved fellow Cards behind them.

"Oh, look Fight! Tug of war!" Power squealed, pointing to a group of street gangsters, tugging on a rope. A vendor stood off to the side a little, shouting for the opposing team to step right up.

"Let's do it." agreed Fight.

"We'll take them on," Power shouted to the vendor. The man blinked twice, then accepted their money and handed them their end of the rope. The street boys laughed, seeing two mere girls as easy competition.

"Careful you don't get your nails broken in this rough game," one of them teased.

Fight _tsk-_ed. "Never judge a book by its cover."

The game began, and in less than ten seconds, Fight and Power had won. The street boys angrily stalked off, shooting the victorious Cards death glares along the way.

The other Cards, just realizing that they were short two, came up to the grinning duo. "Why'd you walk off like that? We were worried." Flower asked.

"Ah, relax, Flower. We were just having fun!" giggled Fight.

"Oh, yes. How I love a little competition!" agreed Power.

"Well, perhaps next time you'll let us know before you walk off?" Return said, raising an eyebrow at the younger Cards.

"Okay," they replied in union.

"Er, you guys…?" Mirror called nervously, staring at the approaching strangers. "Why is that group of boys coming here?"

"Come back for more?" Power shouted.

"Who do ya think you are, stealing our win?" snarled the leader, a tall and muscular redhead.

"We won it fair and square, and if you can't accept that, we'll be sure to give a rematch." Fight shot back.

The boy scowled. "Get them!" he ordered his gang. The boys began to advance on the Cards. Without thinking, Dark unleashed her power and blinded them.

"Hey! I can't see!"

"What's going on!?"

"Where'd they go? Why's it all dark?"

All Card eyes turned accusingly to the Dark Card. "I thought you said we were not to use our powers!" objected Watery.

"It's an emergency; the only exception." Dark replied. "Plus, it's only temporary. Just until we get away."

"Oh no you don't!" a yell interrupted the Cards. The red-haired boy, the leader, stood there, blocking their escape path. Since they were in an alley, there was no other way out.

"Damnit!" Firey hissed under his breath.

"Leave him to me," Shadow smirked, then slid his eyes shut. Concentrating on summoning his power, Shadow collected the shadow of the villagers, and trapped the boy in a shadow sphere.

Little shrunk the black ball, and Windy blew it away. But no sooner as that was done, the remaining boys came to.

"There they are, get 'em!"

The boys thrashed at the Cards, punching and kicking. Fight, Power, and Mirror (in the form of their missing leader) were safe, but the other Cards, who knew nothing about fighting, were beginning to tire.

"Big! Do something!" cried Earthy. "I'm not sure how long I can hold out!"

"I'm trying, but it's not easy summoning power when being attacked at the same time!" Big shouted back.

"Take that!" Firey blasted a bunch of fireballs at the street boys. One barely missed a boy's head. Another landed next to an older boy's foot. None of them were harmed, but just barely. "That was just a warning," Firey snarled.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE!" an Osaka-accented voice roared from above. The Cards knew that voice without having to turn. They were about to be saved… and get into big trouble. There, hovering in the sky, were their guardians. Keroberos swooped down and landed with his fellow guardian, Yue. The moon being shouted, "Time!"

The Card immediately got to work, pulling out its hourglass and stopping time. "Now…" Yue began, turning towards the Cards with a knowing look. "Go home. That's an order."

The Cards sulkily obeyed, even those not under the power of the moon. They turned into their Card forms, and flew back to the Reed mansion. The guardians performed the mindwashings, then also followed suit.

* * *

"I hate to say I told you so, Clow." Kero said to his master.

"I don't." Yue look pointedly at the mage. "So I'll say it for both of us—I told you so."

Clow sighed. "You're right, Yue." Cracking a little smile, he added, "As usual. I've learned my lesson, so I'll make improvements next time."

"Next time?" Kero repeated, crashing anime-style to the floor.

"Oh, no…" groaned Yue.

Then both guardians chorused together, "There better not _be _a next time, Clow, or you're really getting it."

[A/N: And I'll end it there! By the way, it's my birthday today, so please leave a review! That's my wish! PLEASE! Thank you! ^_^ See you next chapter!]


	3. Truth or Dare

What If

By magic of the moon

Chapter 3

Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Shocking.

[A/N: Wai! Thank you Lolly1o1 , guest, and Poetess Xylophila for the encouraging reviews! Well, I now know that at least 3 people are reading this! Ok, about the story—I'll be sure to give you guys a full description of the Cards' human appearances and all that at the end of this chapter, since a) I didn't describe all of them as I went, and I forgot which ones and b) I just like descriptive writing :) But for now, please enjoy and leave a review! I know more people are reading this; I can see on my Story Stats, you know. ^_~]

~IN THE NOW~

"So you see, Sakura-sama, why we strongly object to this rash idea." concluded the moon guardian.

"Think of the shock those street boys were in to see the magnificent guardians of Clow in action!" Kero agreed. "And this time, we're _not _going to break up the fight."

"You won't have a fight to break up! There are no street vendors in Japan." Fight pointed out.

"Uh-huh. And you think there aren't other ways to get yourselves into trouble?" Kero shot back.

"Oi, we aren't that irresponsible!" objected Power. "Plus, being jammed into Card form for so long requires stretching out. Not that _you'd _know."

"You guard your tongue there, or you won't have one anymore!" Kero growled menacingly.

"Kero-chan! Please, give them a chance!" Sakura cried out, not wanting anyone getting hurt. While the creations had been arguing, the young girl had been weighing the pros and cons in her head, finally coming to her decision.

"See? She agrees with m—" Kero began, then the realization at what she actually said sunk in. "NANI!?"

"Oh, we gave them one. They proved it unworthy." Yue said, while glowering in the Cards' direction.

"Yue-san… Onegai?" Sakura stared up at her guardian with such innocence and caring in her eyes that the moon guardian's gaze softened, but it wasn't enough to get him to agree.

"Iie." came the brief, but solid, reply.

"But Yue-sama… that was about a century ago!" argued the young Card Mistress.

"Compared to our lifespan, Mistress, a century is nothing. It is fresh in our memory as if it had just happened yesterday."

"Like the blink of an eye," added Kero.

Sighing, Sakura turned back to her Cards. "Cards, you may take the day off. But please leave me to get dressed first, ne?"

"Of course," Light spoke for the group, as they filed out the door, a few of them (namely Power and Fight) shooting their guardians victorious looks. Kero growled at them, while Yue just regarded them with his usual unaffected demeanor.

"Well, if you're going to follow Clow in his mistake, I'd better get going as well. Obviously no one here appreciates helpful advice." Yue stated, spreading his wings.

"Hold up, Yue, I'm coming with you. Since our opinions don't matter anymore, I'll just sit back and enjoy the show." Kero followed suit of his brother, also spreading his large angelic wings. "Ja ne, Sakura-chan. If trouble erupts, just don't say we didn't warn you."

And with that, the two climbed out of her window and flew towards Yukito's house. Sakura sighed, thinking she had done was she hoped was for the best. It was either one side or the other. And thanks to what Tomoyo called her 'genkiness', she had decided to give her Cards another chance. That was just her character, sweet and loved Sakura-chan.

She quietly got out of bed and began changing, mumbling to herself her mantra, "Everything will definitely be alright."

* * *

After breakfast, (which, thankfully, her Otou-san wasn't home for) the Cards decided to look around town. Sakura agreed, and said for them to get back before dark, when the spell would start warring off.

"So…" Big began. "What should we do this time?"

"Ooh! I know!" Little bounced up and down happily, clutching her sister's skirts.

"Nan da?" asked Flower.

"I've seen humans do it when I was loose around the town! It's a game where you choose to tell the truth at whatever question someone asks, or you have to fulfill a dare!" the younger Card explained, glass-green eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Okay… Let's start alphabetically." suggested Watery.

"Big, you're up first!" squealed Little. "Truth or Dare?"

Big thought for a moment before answering, "Truth."

The other Cards huddled together, quietly deciding on the question they would ask their fellow Card. Finally, they broke apart and Earthy spoke up.

"How come you didn't put up a fight when the Mistress found you?"

Big had refused to answer the question before, but this time she had no choice. She took a deep breath, and replied, "I was bored of the human world. There wasn't much to do, or any company."

"You're no fun," commented Firey. "Even innocent lil' Mirror caused _some _trouble."

"Hey!" Mirror shouted at her Card brother, then looked down and blushed.

"Glow didn't cause trouble either," Big pointed out.

Windy rolled her eyes. "Please, what could the Glow Card do to cause trouble? It doesn't have chaotic powers."

"Light didn't," Big defended.

"I was in on Dark's plan," Light said.

Big pouted. "Damnit. Now can we move on already?"

Watery laughed. "Fine. Dark, you're up. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Dark replied.

After a quick consulting of the Cards, Shadow stepped forward. "Darken the sky, so only people with magic can see." Shadow said, with a mischievous look on his face.

Dark nodded, and dimmed the clear morning sky to pitch black.

"Now, for Fight! I've the perfect task for you." Shadow stated.

"Fight, truth or dare?" asked Flower.

"Dare." Fight replied.

"I've got a good one." Shadow smirked. "Go attack some unsuspecting human. But make it teasing, tapping them on one shoulder and seeing their confused looks when they think nothing's there!"

Firey snickered. "You're the man, Shadow! Couldn't have come up with a better one myself."

"How about that one over there, Fight?" suggested Power, pointing to a young girl about their Mistress' age, with two pigtails.

"Nah. I like that one better." Fight pointed to the boy standing next to her, with both eyes firmly shut. "With his eyes closed like that, it'll be twice the fun."

All the Cards giggled. This was the most fun they'd had in ages!

Meanwhile, Takashi Yamazaki and Mihara Chiharu were fumbling around in the sudden darkness. "What happened? Why's it so dark of a sudden?" asked Chiharu.

"I suspect a rare solar eclipse, one that last happened two thousand years ago. It lasted about a month and the people of Earth were almost dead but then—"Yamazaki began.

"This isn't the time for lies, Takashi."

"It's not a lie. In fact, it became so bad that—"

"Hai, hai. Now can you actually help me find the way back to the path? I think we've gone off track somehow."

The two started searching the darkness for the path they wandered off, not noticing the small group of Cards approach. Fight lightly tapped Yamazaki's shoulder once. The boy's head turned, and he asked his partner, "Did you tap me on the shoulder?"

"Lying again," Chiharu shook her head in disapproval.

"Never mind, I must have imagined it."

Fight had to bite down—hard—on her lip to stop from bursting out into laughter. Then she quickly tapped Yamazaki again, on the opposite shoulder. He swiveled around, again being met with 'nothing'.

"I definitely felt something this time," he said.

"Probably just a branch. After all, we're in the woods." Chiharu had been taking a walk with Yamazaki in the woods behind the school when the Cards saw them. (The same one in with they found the Illusion Card)

"You're right," Takashi agreed.

Fight swiftly kept on, for three more taps, until Chiharu started strangling her victim. "Looks like we're done," announced Fight, returning to the group and gesturing towards the two. The Cards all shared a good laugh before moving on in their list.

"Alright, Firey, truth or dare?"

[A/N: I'll leave it there for now. This is passing faster than I expected. I hoped this was to your liking. I like to stick with shorter chapters, in case you're wondering, I did this on purpose. Now, for those descriptions…

Windy—tall, elegant-appearing woman with long, pale blonde hair and flowy pale green dress

Watery—Tall woman with wavy blue hair, that swishes with every movement like waves, azure eyes, and a simple blue dress

Earthy—Tall woman with midlength earth-coloured hair down to her waist, with dark green eyes and dress

Firey—Tall young man with flame-coloured hair (duh, it's Firey here) and orange clothing

Light—Same as Card form, only with slight changes to look a bit more human

Dark—Same as Card form, only with slight changes to look a bit more human

Little—Little blonde girl in golden-red dress and glass-green eyes

Big—Just like Little, only older-looking

Shadow—Dark-haired, navy blue-eyed man, in suave black suit (mysterious, ne?)

Mirror—Long mint green-tinged hair, with emerald kimono and eyes

Flower—Same as Card form, only with slight changes to look a bit more human

Fight—Appears to be in middle grades, without much changes from Card form except that her hair is black, her eyes are bright blue, and her skin lost its blue-ish tint

Power—Adorable little girl with chocolate-brown hair dressed in pink

And there's the list! These are the main Cards for the story, which is why I didn't put Time and Return on there. There might be mentions of other Cards, but they would still be in Card form. I hoped you liked it, and will leave a review! Arigato! Ja!]


	4. Resolution

What If

By magic of the moon

Chapter 4

Resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I bet you're surprised.

[A/N: Sorry for the delay; it's been a busy week for me. Arigato KiyomiShizuru and Lolly 1o1 for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and don't forget the usual—please review!]

"Dare." Firey grinned evilly. Of all the Cards, he was the biggest daredevil. He would do anything from dressing up as a girl to jumping off a cliff.

The Cards didn't take long to decide on his task. This time, it was Flower who told him what to do. "You are to race around the town, setting mild fires to try and light up Dark's darkness. Double points if you succeed."

"You're on!" Firey said, before dashing off. The other Cards waited for the fun to begin.

* * *

"Done!" Firey returned ten minutes later, having run around the perimeter of Tomoeda and lighting up certain spots. True enough, Firey had gone and lit all the street lights with his flame and set mild fires on some plants, creating a faint glow around the city.

"Flower, it's your turn. Which would you prefer?" Announced a very giddy Little, who was thoroughly enjoying the game.

Flower smiled and decided, "Truth."

This time the Cards took longer, deciding on what they should ask of her. Finally, Power told Flower of their query. "Did you really have a crush on Illusion?"

Flower blushed and replied, "That was when he took the form of the most beautiful bouquet I ever saw! I fell in love with the _image, _not him."

"Okay, next up—wait, we skipped Earthy! Who didn't learn their alphabet correctly?" asked Fight.

"Um, that would be me." Shadow raised his hand. "I just couldn't wait to give Dark and Fight their dares. Especially since theirs go together."

Earthy sighed, having been perfectly content with not having a turn. But as Clow-sama had said, there were no coincidences, just the inevitable. She wasn't going to like this.

"I pick dare."

The Cards wasted no time in selecting the perfect task for the Elemental Card. "Make random holes in the ground and see what unfortunate humans fall into them." Windy challenged.

Earthy nodded and got right to work. In less than a few minutes, there were several shallow holes in random places around Tomoeda. The Cards chuckled as they heard shouts of surprise from people who had accidentally fallen in one of them.

"That wasn't so bad." Earthy admitted.

"We'll give you a worse one next time," Watery teased.

"Light, truth or dare?" asked Mirror.

"Truth." the Card replied. She always told the truth anyways, so what was there to lose?

"Which Card do you hate most?" blurted Fight, without consulting her fellow Cards first.

"Hmmm… I'd have to say—" Light began.

"You have to choose one."

"I was going to. I'd have to say that I dislike Shot the most. The guy just won't leave me alone, so I had to change the lighting and blind him just to escape."

"Oooh, Light has a dark side!" taunted Dark, jokingly poking her sister.

"And that is you." Light poked her twin back.

"Okay, who's next?" questioned a very eager Little.

"You," replied Big, laughing at her Card sister's foolishless.

"Truth or dare?" Shadow was looking a bit like Clow now, with their Master's trademark evil grin. All he was missing was the glasses.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you can't beat Lock no matter how small you shrink it?" Windy piped up.

"Fine, I admit it. But Clow must really want Kero-sama out of the pantry to make it that powerful."

The Cards giggled.

"Whose turn is it now?" this time it was Fight who asked.

"Mirror," Flower answered.

All eyes turned on one of the youngest Cards. They were going to have fun with her. Mirror, seeing their mischievous looks, blushed and looked away. "Do I have to?" she asked, already knowing the answer, but dreading to hear it.

"Yes. So which is it?" Shadow impatiently tapped his foot.

"Ano, ano… truth."

"Who's the guy you keep 'Hayan'-ing over, but never talk to us about?" demanded Firey.

"H-he is a-a br-b-brother—" Mirror stumbled over the words, then took a deep breath and rushed the words out, "He'sthebrotheroftheMistress."

"Who?" Dark inquired.

"He's the brother of the Mistress." Mirror repeated, blushing furiously now.

"The one you lead off a cliff?" Big questioned, reasonably confused.

Mirror nodded in confirmation.

"Touya, is it?" asked Watery. "The one who dispelled my whirlpool at the aquarium? The penguin-feeder fellow?"

Once again, Mirror nodded.

"Touya and Mirror, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." chanted Power. "Touya and Mirror…" More of the Cards joined in this time, making poor Mirror blush so hard it put Syoaran's blushes to shame.

"Alright, leave her alone." Light finally cut in, saving Mirror from further humiliation. "I believe you're next, Power?"

The girl nodded, and happily chose dare. She loved nothing more than to show her skills, like Fight. Which was why the two were best friends and allies.

"Lift up a car for a whole ten seconds!" shouted Big.

"No, a building!" yelled Fight.

"How about a—?" Little began, but was interrupted by a shout from above. The Cards looked up, to see their Mistress on the Fly Card, her boyfriend, her best friend (on Kero's back), and the guardians flying towards them.

"Cards! What's going on?" Sakura cried. "Why are you causing these disturbances?"

"Well, um…" Firey began. "We were playing a little game of Truth or Dare, and I guess we got a bit carried away."

Sakura, Syoaran, Yue, and Kero crashed anime-style to the ground. Tomoyo almost fell over in the weight of her sweatdrop, but kept her balance enough to keep filming.

"I hate to say I told you so," Kero said, throwing Sakura a gloating glance.

"I beg to differ," mumbled Fight.

"Nani? What was that?" Kero demanded, having overheard the comment.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Mirror reassured the sun guardian.

"As much as I hate to break up this conversation," Syoaran pointed to his watch, "But it is sunset, about time when you should return them to their Card froms, Sakura."

"It is?" Shadow asked, staring up into the darkened sky.

"Hai. Now if you'd remove your spell, Dark…" Yue didn't need to finish his sentence to get across his point.

Soon, all the Cards had removed or undone their magic and everyone was crowded into the Kinomoto residence, waiting for Sakura to perform the ritual that would return the Cards to their original forms.

* * *

"Once again, Cards." Kero joyously said.

"You were right and you told us so." the Cards chorused, for the sixteenth time, some of them rolling their eyes.

"Again!"

"Keroberos, while that had been amusing for a while, it is getting extremely annoying now. The Mistress is trying to talk on the phone." Yue hushed the guardian beast, much to the Cards' relief. But that relief was short-lived.

"Instead, let's give them their punishment."

The Cards groaned, knowing what was in store for them and not liking it one bit while the guardians shared a look, then ordered the Cards to get started on their given task. "Maybe next time you'll actually listen," Kero _tutt_ed.

A while later, Sakura came into the living room (she was in her room calling Eriol and getting the spell to return the Cards into their Card forms) to find the Cards feeding Kero and brushing Yue's loooooooong hair. "Hoe?"

Kero spotted her first and grinned. "Oh, just a little punishment for disobedience. Nothing to worry over, Sakura-chan, although I should be making you suffer as well since this was your idea in the first place."

Sakura felt a huge sweatdrop form on her head as her eyes turned to dots. "And Yue-san?"

"He's the one who came up with the punishment," Kero replied coolly, as if it were no big deal.

"Hoe!?"

"Are you prepared to turn them back, Mistr—Sakura-sama?" Yue abruptly changed the subject, not liking where it was going.

"I-I guess." Sakura had been stunned that Yue had actually used her name for once that she forgot all about the subject at hand (just as Yue planned it).

She summoned her Star Staff and began to chant as her magic circle flared to life beneath her feet,

"Cards of Sakura, return to thy truest forms! Form your shape in my hand! I, the Master, Sakura, command thee! Windy! Watery! Earthy…" One by one she named the Cards, and one by one, they transformed back until the whole deck of thirteen Cards lay in her open palm.

The magic died down and Sakura sighed, before heading upstairs to place her Cards back into the Sakura Book. All that was left to do was explain the whole ordeal to the witnesses, everyone in Tomoeda. Now where did she put the Erase Card…?

[A/N: Hehe, and that's the end of it! ^_^ I sincerely hope that you had fun with this story—I know I had—and that out of generosity, you'd leave me a nice little review! I know it's getting old, and some of you have left me one (THANK YOU!) but until the reviews hit something like 20… I don't care if it's short; a review is a review is a review. Arigato!

Here's a sneak peek at my next upcoming story. This is for older readers; rated T….

_A new threat is appearing in Tomoeda. _

_A guardian of Fei Wong Reed, a cousin of Clow's, takes revenge on all humans for his mistreatment._

_Will Sakura and her friends be able to convince him to put his past behind him, or will he destroy the city in his rage?_

_And as if that wasn't bad enough, now Rika, Chiharu, and Noako have witnessed magic in action and are demanding an explanation. What is Sakura to do?_

Tune in soon for more! Ja ne!]


End file.
